


This Love Came Home to Me

by castiel52



Series: Hartwin drabbles/short stories [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Harry.” He chokes out. And Eggsy is laughing weakly against his neck. And if Harry feels something wet on his neck, he doesn’t mention it.</p>
<p>“<i>Yes, Harry.</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Prompt fill for GalahadtoloveEggsy's prompt</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [GalahadtoloveEggsy](http://galahadtoloveeggsy.tumblr.com/)'s fault.
> 
> This was originally supposed to last 3k words, then I told myself that I should go for 5k. Now it's this long. xD
> 
> I'm sorry it took me forever to finish!!! -_-v
> 
> I'll put the link to the prompt at the end. :D
> 
> This is unbetad and unedited, because I'm a lazy ass.
> 
> Oh, and please do open the links I'll put in, it will be more or less helpful. :*  
> Some are links to references on certain things or something, etc.
> 
> This is probably the longest one shot I've ever written. Ahahahaha.

Andrew wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring out the local news. He always wakes up this way ever since his release from the Kentucky hospital almost two years ago now. He takes a deep breath, getting acquainted with being awake, gently stretching his limbs in the process. He arches his back before sitting up to look at the time. 5:31 AM. He raises his arms, stretching some more, then leans his body to the left, then to the right, then moves his arms all the way back, feeling better already. He takes another deep breath before he gets out of bed to brush his teeth and wash his face before his usual morning jog. He grabs an errant shirt from his chair to put on because he doesn’t want a repeat of the incident a month ago when his neighbor saw him walking around his house butt-naked.

 

Andrew washes his face first, avoiding looking at the mirror for now, because he knows he’ll see a man with a bullet scar on the left temple which, for some reason, makes his chest hurt seeing. He finally looks up and sees his reflection, his hands coming up to run gentle fingers on the raised skin.

 

(He woke up with a dry mouth, body almost numb. His eyes felt heavy and didn’t feel like they were going to cooperate to let him see his surroundings. His head hurt like hell, as if someone’s constantly hammering on his skull. There was something stuck in his mouth and, now that his brain was starting to go back online, he realized that there was an odd beeping sound beside him.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he can finally feel his eyes opening, letting some light in. He blinked a few times, adjusting to his surroundings. It was dark, but there was enough light coming from outside for him to see that there was a couch to his right and a window right above it, wide but closed, but the curtains were drawn, letting him see the night sky. There was a small table by his beside on his right as well. The beeping sound, he realized, was coming from his left, and, as he looked farther, the door where the small amount of light was coming through. He was in the hospital, then.

 

He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he let his eyes fall shut once more.)

 

Andrew sighs, lets his hand drop and starts brushing his teeth. There’s no point on dwelling on it now. He has healed fantastically and is now rebuilding the muscle definition he knows he lost during his recovery.

 

After he brushes his teeth, he soaks his hands and runs his fingers through his curly hair, putting it in some semblance of neatness. He runs a hand through his [beard](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6800000/Colin-Firth-wallpaper-colin-firth-6874253-1024-819.jpg)  and grabs his trimmer, trimming the hairs in the right places to keep it clean looking. He splashes his face with some water, running it down as well, then wipes his face with a damp towel.

 

After getting out of the bathroom, he gets a pair of sweatpants from his closet and a pair of socks to wear. He grabs his iPod, his keys and his wallet before grabbing his sneakers. He drinks two glasses of water then fills up a bottle to take with his jog. He does a few stretches, puts the ear buds in to play some music, and then he’s off to a brisk walk for a short while, to warm his body up, before he finally goes for an actual jog. He breathes in the crisp San Francisco air as he lets the music guide his pace.

 

He lets his mind drift to his agenda for the day. First, he’s going cook some breakfast when he gets home, let his body cool down before his much awaited shower. Then, he’ll scan the newspaper before finally giving in to check his e-mail, because he knows there will be a message waiting there, waiting for him, to make his day. He smiles, thinking of the message that possibly awaits him. It could be one of the many things that he has sent Andrew before. It may be a simple, ‘Hello, I wish you were here’ with a smiley and a heart, or a picture of wherever he is now, because the man seems to travel a lot, ‘for business,’ he explained when Andrew had asked. But he has never failed to send Andrew a message almost every day since their relationship began all those months ago.

 

(He still didn’t understand how he got to Kentucky when his house was in San Francisco. Nobody did, to be honest. He was told it was possibly for business, since he was wearing a suit when they found him. But that didn’t exactly explain what he was doing in that church in the first place. And he highly doubted that he would be there on business.

 

He didn’t really remember anything, but it seemed that he was ID’d as Andrew James Jr. from his driver’s license. Apparently, he was also a man who lived alone in San Francisco with a coffee shop, which was managed by a dark haired guy most of the time because it was very rare for him to be physically present. In addition to that, there were probably around three or four businesses wherein he was an investor. His house was a simple two-storey building but was still quite big, all things considered. He had a fireplace in the living room and his room has a balcony of sorts. It was good. Well furnished, and was also basically spotless when he finally got home.

 

Oh, and it turned out he had millions of dollars to his name.

 

Anyway, five months after he was finally released from the hospital, after all those months of therapy before they deemed him ready to be released, as he was checking his e-mail, an odd message caught his eye. He wasn’t sure of what the website was all about, but curiosity got the best of him, so he opened it, clicked the link, which brought up a new page for him to see. It was a dating site, with him already logged in. He really should have expected what he saw, since Anna has been hinting about him starting to date, and so does the woman’s daughter, Charlie, who knows a lot about computers.

 

It was a picture of a man, from his collarbones down. His bare cock very much visible, with a message of, ‘wanna meet? ;)’. That crept him out for a long while that he just deleted all the next e-mails that followed after that first one that came from the same website. A month later, though—the month which more or less marked the anniversary of what people called ‘V-day’—for some reason, the e-mail had a name that he found interesting, so he opened it and saw a simple message of, ‘hi? you looked cute in your [prof pic](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/30/4e/67/304e670b42e629b6856afdad008cf10f.jpg) , reminded me of someone i knew. wanna be friends? :)’.

 

The user name was, ‘eggsynoteggy_hart’.)

 

Andrew finishes his jog with thoughts of the younger man. After a few months of their back and forth messages, they realized that they were, in fact, more or less in a romantic relationship. The only thing missing is for them to meet, but they both know it’s going to be hard because Andrew lives in San Francisco while Eggsy lives in London and travels a lot. But they make it work, somehow, even though they had a large age gap and the fact they live far apart and that they have never seen each other face to face.

 

In two days’ time, they would have been in a relationship for almost four months now, and have known each for closer to ten months. Andrew is happy, very, very happy to be in a relationship with Eggsy.

 

Eggsy makes him laugh and happy and content and, most importantly, he basically makes him fall in love. Neither has ever said that ‘ _l_ ’ word but they both know how they feel for each other. Even though they’ve only been together for a short time, Andrew knows Eggsy is ‘ _it_ ’ for him, that there’s no one else but Eggsy, and he hopes Eggsy feels the same, even if he is young.

 

Andrew quickly finishes his breakfast and takes a quick shower. After he’s dressed, he goes to his little study and turns his computer on and finally opens his e-mail with his excitement, his jacket draped on the back of his chair so that he can easily grab it later when he leaves for the coffee shop.

 

Eggsy’s e-mail for the day is a picture of his pug and a message underneath that says, ‘ _Finally back home. I’m soooooo tired. I miss you, Drew. Love you. :)_ ’ the last part gives Andrew pause. They’ve never said _I love you_ to each other and all this time, he thought he will be the first to say the words, cold and flat as they may be coming from a computer screen, it still counts.

 

It takes him a while to realize that he is smiling like a loon as he types his response. ‘ _Hello, Eggsy. I miss you, too. You said you were in France last time, right? How is it there? Were you even able to enjoy your stay or were you all work and no play? Anyway, as always, I eagerly await your reply. PS. I love you, too. -Andrew_ ’ He hits send without even thinking about it, shuts down his computer and then he is putting on his [jacket his over his Henley shirt ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/ed/e7/9aede7d1b9ace6a7375aa35c3b8f0920.jpg), walking out of the little office and grabbing his bag on the way, and then he’s finally out the door and to his car to go to the coffee shop.

 

As he drives to the coffee shop, windows down as the cool air hits his face, he smiles at the people he passes by who smiles at him. It feels nice, that he’s finally learning to be around his neighbors and make friends with them. He remembers coming home for the first time after the accident, his neighbors wary of him because they don’t really remember seeing much of him even before.

 

(After being deemed as fit enough for travel, he was finally able to come home to San Francisco after his hellish recovery in Kentucky. He didn’t really like staying in that place much and he wasn’t even sure why.

 

His house was spotless, which meant he must have hired someone to clean around the house. Obviously, there weren’t any food in the fridge since he obviously tended to travel a lot, as evidenced by his trip to Kentucky. He poked around his house for a while, learning that he never kept any photos around the house, which, he realized, must have been quite lonely.

 

After poking around his house, he decided to take a walk, since it was part of his physical therapy anyway. It took him a while to realize that his neighbors were looking at him oddly, as if he was someone they’ve never seen before. One kind lady, who was probably in her eighties, approached him and said, “Hello, dear, are you new here?” her smile was hesitant but polite.

 

Andrew was caught off guard by the fact that none of his neighbors knew him, but he was quick to recover and said,” I live just a few blocks from here, ma’am.” He’s smile was small and maybe a little bit pained, but he knew it was polite. More or less. “I’m Andrew,” he continued as he extended an arm to shake the woman’s hand, “Andrew James Jr.” he smiled softly at her, the dimples he realized he had after shaving probably showed.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, young man,” and Andrew just had to snort at that, as she took his hand in hers. He was forty-eight, he was far from young. “It’s, none of us has ever seen you before, and me and my friends know everyone around here.”

 

“That’s probably my fault. I seem to have the tendency to travel a lot, which is why I was rarely home.” He said, his probably London-English accent bleeding through, even after realizing that he does speak well enough with the generally known as American accent, his English accent was still something that felt most right.

 

“Oh, well. Let me introduce you to the rest of the neighborhood, then.” She said, dragging him along by the arm. “My name’s Aida.” Andrew simply smiled and walked along with the nice, old lady, letting her lead their conversation.)

 

Andrew parks his car in the parking spot he has reserved for his car. After he has fully recovered, he decided that he wanted to start handling the coffee shop personally. It’s something to keep him busy, even without the memory and was pleasantly surprised when the man he hired all those years ago to manage his business is very, very loyal to him.

 

“Good morning Mr. James!” [Warren](http://www.homorazzi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/nico-tortorella-4-scruff.jpg) says, the man who managed his business in his absence, in a surprised but genuinely happy voice that Andrew couldn’t help his smile even if he wants to. The man is always so genuine.

 

“Good morning to you, too Warren. And please, it’s Andrew, remember?” He replies, letting his [general American accent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4DB2_nNNfY) slip through, as he goes to make some decaf coffee.

 

“Ah. But I have to set as an example.” Warren says with a wide, cheeky smile. Andrew simply shakes his head at the younger man, his own smile soft as he waits for his coffee.

 

“Except there’s only the two of us back here, and Jesse, Blake and Anna,” Andrew gestures a hand towards the front of the shop, “are out there manning the counter for the morning rush.”

 

Before Warren can respond, Andrew’s phone gave a soft chime, alerting him that there’s a message for him. He smiles fondly, seeing that it’s from Eggsy. It has a video attachment, which Andrew saves, with a message that says, “ _give me a ring when you’re free. Love you. :*  -Eggsy_ ” Andrew then goes to his photo/video gallery to look at the video. He always, _always_ saves videos and pictures that Eggsy sends him so that he has something to look at when the feeling of loneliness consumes him.

 

Eggsy’s smiling face appears, he seems to be carrying his younger sister, Rian, who’s roughly around four or five years old now, Andrew can never be too sure. The toddler is smiling widely at the camera, just like her older brother, holding a cube in her little hands. “Hello, Drew, [darling light of my life](http://ifyouweremine.livejournal.com/139767.html), the sun my world revolves around to, the moon to my waves, I just sent this to you to tell you that I love you and that I am exhilarated,” at the word ‘exhilarated’, Eggsy nuzzles Rian’s cheek, making the toddler shriek a loud laugh, “I admit that I had to look that word up because happy or glad is too simple for me to use,” Eggsy winks at that, and seems to start to walk around, “but I am ecstatic! To learn that you love me, too.” Eggsy enters what Andrew can now identify as Eggsy’s bedroom. “I gotta say, though, I didn’t mean to tell you that yet.” Here, Eggsy finally sits on his bed, placing Rian in between his thighs. “I wanted to tell you I love you when we finally meet in person because it seems proper, you know.” Eggsy looks away with a shrug, then looks back at the camera, his smile softer. “But I’m glad that I did tell you, and that you responded by telling me you love me, too.” After a brief pause, Eggsy’s smile widens into a full grin again, he looks down at Rian and says, “blow a kiss to Drew for me, baby.” Rian drops what she has been playing with, places both hands to her mouth, swiftly stretches her hands, blowing a kiss to the camera, with a loud ‘ _mwah!_ ’ and a little pout on her lips. Eggsy looks back up, his eyes soft, then places his index and middle finger to his lips, then moves his hand, probably touching the phone screen with his two fingers. “Talk to you later when you’re free. I love you.” Eggsy says and the video cuts off.

 

Andrew knows he’s smiling, it’s not like it can be helped. He can never really seem to hold off his smile when it comes to Eggsy—Eggsy, whose smile brightens up Andrew day, the voice he looks forward to and his eyes, god damn it, those eyes! Andrew could just into those eyes forever if given the chance. He’s not even sure what color they are, but he bets that they would look even more beautiful in person.

 

“The knight in shining armor, I assume?” Andrew snaps out of it as he hears Warrens amused voice. That damn man is too nosy for his own good. But still, he is a good person and, dare he says it, a good friend, so Andrew lets it slide for now and simply snorts.

 

“Oh, please. Eggsy is probably the farthest thing from a knight.” Andrew replies as his coffee finishes brewing. He pockets his phone, makes a mental note of giving Eggsy at least five hours of sleep before he calls the younger man via Viber later that day.

 

“Oh come on! He’s probably the knight in shining armor who saved you from loneliness!” Warren says as he waggles his eyebrows. Andrew simply raises an eyebrow at that, deciding not to respond, hoping that the younger man gets a clue and just keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, Warren isn’t really that kind of man. “You started smiling more sincerely since you two became an item! And besides,” he pauses as he watches Andrew finish making his coffee, turning serious, “you’re very different from the man you were before he came along.” Andrew looks up at that, sensing something different in the younger man’s tone. “It’s not the amnesia thing, I know it. You’re, I don’t know. Lighter? Like you don’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. And your smiles are more real, as if you’re actually, finally, truly happy and content. And it’s obvious that Eggsy’s the reason for that.” And with that, Warren walks away, not letting Andrew respond.

 

Andrew watches the younger man’s back, then shakes his head and walks into his office. Eggsy is probably still asleep since he has just come home from a trip and is probably tired, so he decides to do some work instead.

 

(The first time Andrew went to the coffee shop after getting back from Kentucky, he honestly did not know what to do. He didn’t even have any clue on what he should do. He has relearned his American accent by then and has more or less adjusted to staying in San Francisco.

 

When he got to the coffee shop, which, if he was honest with himself, he was afraid to enter, a dark haired man’s friendly face greeted him with an enthusiastic but sincere, “Mr. James!” Andrew flinched, understandably because he didn’t know the man. He simply gave the man a smile that probably resembled a grimace more. Thankfully, the man ignored the grimace and said, “Thank god you’re finally okay! There are a few things that I need to consult to you…”

 

Andrew found out that the man’s name was Warren and that he has been working for him for more than six years now. When Andrew asked why he didn’t try other opportunities, Warren responded with a shrug and said, “the pay’s really good. It got my younger siblings through college.”

 

As they talked business, it has been glaringly obvious to Andrew that Warren is more or less his right-hand man. The younger man was obviously very loyal, is trustworthy and has a good head on his shoulders. He was also very easy to work with and was someone his other employees looked up to.

 

By the end of their short meeting in Andrew’s office—which was not as spotless as his house, unfortunately—Andrew thought that maybe Warren should know about the amnesia thing. It’s not like he could actually keep it as a secret because he was going to work closely with the man. He has also assured that he could work perfectly and he has some more or less the same instincts as he had when he still had his full memories intact.

 

Thankfully, Warren has never taken advantage of Andrew’s memory lost.)

 

Andrew finally finishes some much needed paperwork. He stretches, groans at the pull of muscles, and sighs. He checks his phone for the time and realizes that it’s almost noon. He decides that he has given Eggsy enough time to rest and finally calls the younger man through Viber, putting earphones in his ears, since it’s already plugged to his phone.

 

A few rings later, he hears a grumbled, “‘ _Lo_?” that he can’t help but smile at how adorable Eggsy must look at that moment.

 

“Eggsy.” Andrew says with a soft smile. He knows Eggsy’s closer to awake now as he hears movement from the other line.

 

“ _’Ey Drew_.” Eggsy says with a yawn. He never really did get over that nickname. “ _You at work?_ ”

 

“Yes. Lunch is nearing anyway, so I thought it’s the best time to call you.” Andrew responds, hearing Eggsy hum from the other end. “Have you eaten dinner yet?” He asks, even though he knows that the answer is probably a no since the younger man has just woken up.

 

“ _Hold up._ ” Eggsy says. Andrew hears a scratching sound, then Eggsy’s voice finally comes in again, this time much clearer, probably because he has just plugged in his earphones as well, “ _Nah. I’ll have a late dinner later. I ate before I went to bed. How’s work?_ ”

 

“Hmm. Same old, boring stuff. A stiff neck after signing and filling up paper works,” at this, he hears a snort from the other end, but continues anyway, “but hopefully, I won’t have a headache later.”

 

“ _Just take a rest, Drew. I know that guy, what ‘is name, is doing just a fine job helping you. You don’t even have to be there._ ”

 

“Yes. But I still wanted to become a big part of the coffee shop, now that I really have no idea whatever I did before I lost my memory.” Eggsy hums at that, since they talked about it before, the fact that Andrew lost his memory during V-day, and that the only thing he’s sure of is that he’s a bachelor, owns a business, and has no family.

 

(The first time V-day came out in Andrew and Eggsy’s conversation, Andrew wasn’t expecting it. But, knowing it was one of the biggest of events to have ever happened worldwide, he probably should have.

 

“ _I don’t mean to sound rude, but, did you get that scar on your head from V-day?_ ” Eggsy asked during one of their video-calls.

 

Andrew was silent for a moment, and then finally said, “Yes. I was shot when the riot started. It was a miracle that I survived at all.” Eggsy remained silent, waiting for him to continue. “I lost all of my memory because of it. I couldn’t remember anything at all and then I wake up to find out that I basically don’t have anyone waiting for me at home.” _I basically found out that I was all alone_. Andrew thought to himself.

 

Eggsy looked like he wanted to ask for more, but he must have seen something in Andrew’s face that made him drop the matter.

 

They never talked about it ever since.)

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Eggsy exclaims from the other side. His voice sounds excited and Andrew couldn’t help but smile. “ _You live in San Francisco, right?_ ” Andrew hums in agreement. “ _I’m gonna be in San Francisco in two weeks._ ” Eggsy sounds like he is basically bouncing on his feet and Andrew can’t help but share his excitement. He’s finally— _fucking finally_ —going to meet Eggsy face to face. They can finally touch and kiss and, hopefully, make love. He can finally have the chance to feel Eggsy’s body against his.

 

“That’s great!” Andrew says with a huge smile on his face, knowing that Eggsy could probably sense his own excitement. “Maybe you can stay with me? If that’s okay? How long will your stay last?” Andrew still asks to be sure. Eggsy could want to simply stay in a hotel, if he wants.

 

“ _Business should only take a day. I just need to meet someone and then I’m good. My boss gave me two weeks off because he thinks I’ve been working myself to the ground, the prick._ ” Eggsy mutters the last part, and it sounds to Andrew that the younger man must be pouting. He couldn’t stop his chuckle even if he wants to. “ _Anyway,_ ” Eggsy starts again, “ _yeah. Pretty sure I can stay with you after business has been taken care of. Just give me an address you want me to go._ ”

 

“If you’re done by nightfall, perhaps, I can just give you the address of the coffee shop. Sometimes I come in later in the day to help close the shop, anyway.” Andrew quickly replies, since it’s something that he does tend to do.

 

“ _Ace!_ ” Eggsy exclaims. Just as Andrew is about to respond, the voice of a woman—probably Michelle Unwin—comes in, calling for Eggsy and telling him to eat his dinner. Andrew hears Eggsy’s muffled, “ _Yeah mum!_ ” as the younger man probably covers the microphone part of the earphones. “ _I gotta go, Drew. Go and eat some lunch. I’ll ring you before going to bed._ ”

 

“Okay. Goodbye, Eggsy.”

 

“ _Bye, Drew. Love you._ ” Eggsy says, sounding shy. Andrew can just imagine him blushing.

 

Andrew smiles softly and say, “I love you, too, Eggsy.” They both hang up. Andrew finally eats lunch, finishes his paperwork as he waits for Eggsy’s call.

 

(Long before Andrew met Eggsy online, just when he was recovering from his previously comatose state, he saw eyes with greens and blues and grays in them, jaws that are strong and sharp and well-defined, a muscular body that is made for fighting, and dirty blond hair.

 

As the months passed by, though, he slowly forgot of those eyes with a mixture of greens and blues and grays, those jaws that are so strong and very well-defined, that muscular body that was made for fighting, and that dirty blond hair on top of a cheeky boy’s head.)

 

The two weeks passed in a blur for Andrew, and now he’s in the shop at six in the evening, waiting for Eggsy. He’s in a table near the corner, beside the glass of his shop. He has an Oreo cheesecake and green tea with him, a paperback novel in his hands. It’s an interesting book, as soon as he passed the boring stuff—or what he thinks as boring, anyway—which is close to halfway of the book. He just can’t put the book down. And that’s why he doesn’t realize that someone is hovering over him until that someone clears throat. Andrew startles visibly, looks up and takes a while to realize that he’s looking at _Eggsy_ , who has a shy little smile on his face as he bites his lower lip.

 

“Eggsy.” Andrew says, almost breathlessly, his book forgotten for the meantime. He knows he’s practically staring, not believing his eyes that finally, _finally_ , Eggsy is here, just within his reach. He can’t really find the words to say, and it seems that Eggsy’s in the same predicament as he rocks back and forth, heel to toe and back. Then Andrew shakes himself, smile still firmly on his face, and remembers his _manners_ , and says, “Please, take a seat” with a gesture towards the chair right in front of him. Belatedly, he notices a suitcase and a small duffle bag with the younger man.

 

Eggsy’s shy smile turns into a smirk, as if he realizes that he has rendered Andrew speechless. The older man can’t decide if he wants to throttle the younger man or kiss him senseless for his cockiness.

 

They are both studying each other and Andrew can’t help but wonder what the younger man is seeing in him, because Eggsy is simply breathtaking. He can have anybody he wants, and yet he wants Andrew. It should make him feel insecure, that he has a boyfriend who is a whole lot younger than he is, but he just feels flattered, extremely proud, even, that this magnificent man has chosen him out of the many, many people that he could choose from.

 

“So…” Eggsy starts with a small smile and a cock of his head.

 

“So…?” Andrew asks in return.

 

Eggsy snorts, bites his lower lip then looks out the glass window with a smile on his face.

 

“Do you want some?” Andrew asks as he gently pushes his plate of Oreo cheesecake towards Eggsy, which is still mostly whole. Eggsy’s smile widens a little bit as he picks up the fork Andrew has been using earlier, cuts a piece and takes a bite. The younger man softly moans at the taste of the desert.

 

“Oh, wow! This is really good.” Eggsy says as he cuts off another piece. Andrew simply smiles and shakes his head, then looks towards to get Blake’s attention to ask him for another piece of some cheesecake and another cup of tea. The other man simply smiles back at him and does just that.

 

Andrew watches Eggsy for a while as the younger man devours the cheesecake. For some reason, Eggsy moaning around each bite looks adorable to him, he feels as if he can get used to this, Eggsy enjoying each meal they share, the two of them across each other or sitting side by side, maybe even one of them in between the other’s thighs on the couch, eating some Chinese takeaway while watching TV. Maybe he’s getting ahead of himself, because Eggsy _is_ young, but something about the younger man feels like home to him.

 

“Drew?” Eggsy’s voice snaps him out of his mussing. He gives a soft hum and a cock of his head, assuring the younger man that he is listening, looking at his face. Eggsy has a small smile on his face and, for the life of him, he can’t figure out what it means for him. “Was wonderin’ who made this.” Eggsy asks with a gesture towards the now empty plate and the halfway done cheesecake that Andrew remembers is supposed to be his, but, oh well.

 

“Oh. That would be either be me or Warren, my assigned manager here, along with whoever closes the shop.” Andrew says with a shrug. He knows that sometimes, it surprises people when he says that he can bake. Even he was surprised when he first realized he can bake.

 

(Andrew was still more or less recovering from the injuries he had in Kentucky and he was bored. He decides to go to Walmart, since it’s within walking distance, even though he hates everything about it, to buy some things at random. He didn’t realize he was buying different types of flours, sugars, milks, some butter and eggs, a pack of white and dark chocolate bar and chips, vanilla extract and others that he didn’t have at home until he got to the counter.

 

When he got home, it felt like muscle memory as he laid out the things he bought, preheated the oven and started mixing. What surprised him more was the fact that it tasted great.)

 

Eggsy’s smiling softly at him when he focuses his gaze on the younger man, and then says, “You gotta teach me some time” and promptly finishes off the last bite of the second cheesecake with a wink. Andrew simply snorts with a smile and a shake of his head.

 

“So! Where to now?” Eggsy asks as he takes a sip from Andrew’s long forgotten tea, makes a face then promptly puts it down. Andrew can’t help but chuckle at that.

 

“First, you’ll stay here while I wash these, then I’ll introduce you to my staff. Then we’ll go to my house.” Andrew stands and gathers their plates and the cup of tea, going at the back to clean them quickly. When he turns to out, Eggsy is standing by the door to the backroom that says, ‘ _Employees Only_ ’. Andrew looks at that pointedly with raised brows, then looks back at Eggsy. The younger man simply smiles cheekily, turns on his heels then walks right back out. Andrew just shakes his head. If he’s smiling, no one’s there to witness it.

 

Warren, who is manning the counter with Blake, smiles widely at him and gives him two thumbs up when he finally gives them some attention, while Blake waggles his eyebrows twice at him. The eye roll cannot be helped.

 

“Eggsy,” Andrew says as he walks to the other side of the counter to stand beside Eggsy, gesturing to the younger man, “Blake and Warren,” he gestures to the other two men respectively, who give Eggsy wide smiles, “Blake, Warren, meet Eggsy.” Andrew gives Warren a look as the other man opens his mouth. “We’ll make proper introductions tomorrow, when Eggsy’s rested enough.” He continues as he wraps an arm over the younger man’s shoulders, steering the younger man towards the table they sat earlier, where Eggsy left his things.

 

Andrew picks up the duffle bag and as he is about to get the suitcase as well, Eggsy is there, pulling it away from him. Eggsy raises an eyebrow at him in challenge, so he simply rolls his eyes and moves to get out of the shop, Eggsy right behind him.

 

“I’ll be here tomorrow with Eggsy, but I’d probably take the next two weeks off.” Andrew says over his shoulder as they exit. He leads Eggsy to his car, unlocks it and opens the trunk to put the duffle bag in, then moves aside to let Eggsy put in the suitcase as well.

 

Andrew leads Eggsy to the passenger’s seat with a hand at the small of his back when he saw the younger man about to walk over to the driver’s side, most likely forgetting that he’s not in London at the moment.

 

He opens the door for Eggsy, which the younger man returns with a curtsey, and a shy smile as he says, “Thank you, good sir” and winks. Andrew, once again, rolls his eyes at the younger man then shuts the door as Eggsy settles, then walks over to the driver’s side to drive home.

 

The drive is filled by Eggsy’s voice as he talks about his family and friends. It’s nice, hearing Eggsy’s voice talk about what’s important to him, Andrew could listen to Eggsy’s voice forever and he knows he’ll never get tired of it.

 

He also likes the way Eggsy touches him now and again, as if the younger man isn’t sure if Andrew truly exists or is simply a figment of his imagination and Andrew, for the life of him, could not figure out why Eggsy is the one who needs reassurance. But he is also aware of how Eggsy lost the love of his life during V-day and how the younger man never truly got the chance to tell him that. It’s always been a sore topic to Eggsy, the man named Harry, just as it’s always been painful for Andrew to talk about how he lost his memory.

 

When they finally get to Andrew’s house, they take Eggsy’s things to Andrew’s room and tells him that the unpacking can wait until tomorrow, since the younger man’s two-week stay has been extended by another week by his boss, “Said I’ve been working too hard” Eggsy says with an eye roll and a snort.

 

Andrew decides to simply cook some pasta and some ginger bread, since they were quick enough to cook. He lets Eggsy scan his CD collection, which basically consists of Eric Clapton, Elton John, Phil Collins, ABBA, Carpenters, and the like. Eggsy chooses Eric Clapton and the intro of _Wonderful Tonight_ starts to fill the air. Andrew can’t help the smile on his face as he starts stirring the sauce.

 

Eggsy comes into the kitchen, softly singing along. Andrew feels the younger man’s arms wrap around his waist, his voice is more or less muffled at his back, because he is still taller than Eggsy, as he feels the younger man’s head press against his back.

 

Andrew finally turns, knowing that both the pasta and the sauce would be fine without being stirred for a while, wraps his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, looking down at the younger man, then leans down and places a soft kiss to his lips. Andrew then realizes that this, this is their _first_ kiss and it feels _amazing_! Eggsy’s lips are soft, just as he has imagined many times. He pulls back, just a little bit, then goes back for another one, this time slightly deeper, leading their kiss. His eyes are closed, has been closed since that little peck earlier.

 

They kiss for a while, soft but passionate, but Andrew reigns himself in because he’s still cooking and he doesn’t really fancy burning their food. Andrew pulls back with a sigh, and he hears Eggsy do the same, then rests his forehead against the younger man’s. “I’ll finish cooking first, then we’ll eat, then we can do whatever else you might want to do.” Andrew whispers, centimeters away from Eggsy’s lips, his eyes still close.

 

“Okay.” Eggsy whispers back with a little nod of his head.

 

Andrew smiles widely, the excitement coursing through his body, but doesn’t open his eyes, and softly says, “Okay”, then says again, louder this time, “okay” with a soft chuckle at the end. He finally opens his eyes and sees that eyes are actually an odd mixture of blues, grays and greens and they’re simply _beautiful_. Andrew could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life and he’d be very happy indeed. But there’s still dinner to be cooked, so Andrew gives Eggsy one last peck then goes back to cooking, Eggsy’s arms still around his waist.

 

As Andrew finishes cooking, he asks Eggsy to set the table and points out where all utensils are. After the food is set, Andrew takes out the wine he has been saving for a while now and tops off their glasses.

 

Dinner is a peaceful affair. They trade embarrassing stories about their friends and coworkers and Andrew can’t help but laugh deeply at all of Eggsy’s jokes, and the younger man obviously takes pride of the fact that he can make Andrew laugh so openly by the way he simply _glows_ with every laugh that Andrew lets lose.

 

After dinner, they wash the dishes together then goes up to Andrew’s room—which is theirs for the duration of Eggsy’s stay; “ _Ain’t no point in staying in different rooms, Drew_ ”, Eggsy has said—and starts to get ready for bed.

 

When both Andrew and Eggsy are finally wearing their usual sleep attire—sweatpants and a t-shirt for Andrew, and simply loose basketball shorts for Eggsy that Andrew had to lend him, since sleep wear is something that Eggsy didn’t bring with him—there is a brief moment of hesitation, because they are not particularly certain on how they would do this sleeping in the same bed thing without the sex beforehand. Then Eggsy finally shrugs, pulls away the blankets and gets under them, then pulls Andrew down as well.

 

When Andrew’s finally under the blankets as well, right on his back, Eggsy snuggles up close to him, almost lying on top of his chest, and wraps his arms around him tightly, his head somewhere on Andrew’s shoulder then whispers, “Is this okay?”

 

They stay still for a moment, then Andrew finally places one hand—the side where Eggsy’s head is on top of his shoulder—on the younger man’s waist, the free hand goes to Eggsy’s arm that’s around him, and says softly, “Yeah,” then clears his throat and continues, “yeah. It’s okay.” He turns his head towards the younger man, breathing in his scent and let his smile come out.

 

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks softly, the smile clear in his voice.

 

“Yeah.” Andrew simply replies. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

 

(Red.

 

 

 

 

Yes. That was it.

 

A plane.

 

A parachute.

 

Congratulations. Galahad.

 

 

Nothing but anger.

 

Mr. Pickle.

 

 

Shoot the dog.

 

Shoot the fucking dog.

 

 

I’ll sort.

 

When I come back.

 

 

 

Missed something.

 

 

He’s dead.)

 

Andrew wakes up with a gasp and Eggsy’s thumbs rubbing his cheekbones. “There you are. Come on. Come back to me, love.” Eggsy murmurs, keeps on murmuring until Andrews breathing is more or less back to normal. Andrew looks up and sees Eggsy’s face hovering over him. “You with me, love?” the younger man finally asks, a concerned frown lining his brows.

 

Andrew takes another deep breath, eyes still focused on Eggsy, then finally, _finally_ nods with a choked off, “Yeah”

 

“Yeah?” Eggsy whispers softly, the sound basically air gushing out of his mouth, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah, Yes, _yes_. I’m okay now.” Andrew says, because even if he is not _fully_ okay, he is doing fine with Eggsy right here.

 

“You sure?” Eggsy asks but his thumbs don’t stop from rubbing back and forth on his cheekbones.

 

Andrew sighs then moves so that Eggsy is on his back while he lets his head fall on the younger man’s chest, curling up against him. Eggsy catches up pretty quickly and wraps his arms around him, his hand rubbing up and down Andrew’s side. Eggsy is quiet for a while, probably knowing that Andrew needs a while to gather his thoughts and that he’ll speak when he’s ready, but doesn’t stop from soothing him. A few more moments pass by when Andrew finally takes a deep breath and says, “It was worse when I first came home.” Eggsy stops his ministrations for a while to give Andrew an encouraging squeeze, then gets back to rubbing his side. Andrew takes that as his cue to continue. “When I first got home, when I didn’t really need the heavy meds to relieve pain, I get nightmares every time I fall asleep. I never remember any details, but I do know that I wake up out of breath because of those nightmares.”

 

( _Kind of movie_.

 

Andrew woke up to the sound of gunshot. He couldn’t breathe. He felt as if something was pressing on his chest and his head wound hurt like hell. He couldn’t remember what, exactly, he dreamed about, but his body obviously did and that was how he knew it must have been horrible.

 

That was the first nightmare that haunted his mind. It wasn’t even evening yet.

 

_Missed it._

_Sorry_.

 

It hasn’t even been eight hours since the last one when Andrew woke up with a sob. His chest hurt. It was horrible. But he couldn’t remember anything at all. He hoped it wouldn’t be a routine.

 

It was.)

 

“It slowly got better as the months passed, enough that I managed to look presentable to my neighbors and, well, friends.” Andrew continues softly with a sigh at the end. They are both silent for a while but both know that neither is asleep. Finally, Andrew admits quite shyly, “But it got better faster after we met.” And then turns his head slightly, hiding his face in Eggsy’s chest and more or less scenting the younger man. He doesn’t have to look, but he knows, he just _knows_ that Eggsy is wearing the biggest, but fondest and sweetest, grin ever. And, really, he can’t fault the man for that.

 

“That’s good, then.” Eggsy says softly and wraps his arms more firmly around him. Andrew simply hums and curls closer to Eggsy, as if it’s even possible and slowly, ever so slowly, they finally fall back to sleep.

 

The following morning, Andrew can feel someone playing with the fingers on his right hand, but decides to ignore it. A very short while later, he finally—more or less—wakes up to the sound of Eggsy’s soft voice.

 

“ _…[You’re lovely, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0Cm3vilsFw%20)with your smile so warm, and your cheeks, so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight…_  ”

 

Andrew hums and snuggles closer, making the younger man stop his soft singing to chuckle.

 

“Morning, love.” Eggsy says softly, tightening his hold on Andrew.

 

“Morning.” Andrew mumbles, although it probably sounded more like, ‘mmg’, which makes Eggsy snort. “Time is it?” He asks, his face never leaving the safety of Eggsy’s bare chest.

 

He feels Eggsy move a little, then says, “Just barely six, love.”

 

Andrew hums and basically nuzzles Eggsy’s chest and mumbles, “Don’t have work. Sleep.” Andrew feels Eggsy’s body shake as he chuckles. He feels a hand on his head, fingers massaging his scalp. That’s his last thought before he falls asleep again.

 

When Andrew finally fully wakes up, he’s alone in bed. He looks at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sees that it’s already half past eight. Eggsy’s side is still slightly warm, which means the younger man hasn’t been out of bed for that long. Andrew decides to brush his teeth and wash his face before going downstairs. After that’s done, he silently pads downstairs, where he hears[ Eric Clapton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxPj3GAYYZ0)'s voice crooning from the living room. He follows the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen and sees Eggsy standing there, his shoulder shaking. Then, he finally hears the broken sobs from the younger man.

 

“Eggsy?” Andrew asks hesitantly, staying by the doorway of the kitchen, and sees Eggsy startle in surprise. He sees the younger man’s hands move to his face. Andrew assumes it’s to wipe his tears, because the younger man didn’t want him to see him cry.

 

“M’sorry.” Eggsy chokes, then chuckles brokenly as he sobs, still wiping his face.

 

Andrew rushes to the younger man, gently turning him around by the shoulders and says a soft, “Hey,” then cups his face, making him meet his eyes. “It’s okay.” Andrew says softly, Eggsy’s gaze finally meeting his own, as if he’s afraid he will break the younger man if his voice gets any louder, “its fine, Eggsy. You can cry if you want to. We can even talk about it if you need to, alright?” Eggsy nods, his gaze never leaving Andrew’s. “It’s Harry, isn’t it?” Andrew asks gently after a short pause. Eggsy hesitates, then finally gives a jerky nod. His face looks like he’s ashamed, as if feeling sad as he remembers someone he cares— _cared_ —for deeply is now dead. So Andrew simply pulls Eggsy against his chest, wishing that he can protect the younger man from the pain that’s obviously still there. “Oh, Eggsy.” He says sadly, both his arms are around Eggsy’s shoulders, his one hand massaging the younger man’s scalp while the other simply holds on to his shoulder.

 

They are silent for a long while, only the sound of their breathing and the gurgling sound of the coffee machine can be heard. Both of them are lost in thought—one thinking of ways to help his partner, the other desperately hoping that the lapse doesn’t cause him this relationship.

 

Finally, Eggsy mumbles roughly, “M’sorry.”

 

Andrew pulls back to see the younger man, and then frowns in confusion. Cupping Eggsy’s face in both hands, he asks, “For what?”

 

“For not loving you as much as I loved Harry.” Eggsy says, taking Andrew by surprise. He leans down and gives Eggsy a soft, lingering kiss, making the younger man’s breath hitch. He feels hands wrap around his wrists, as if the younger man is afraid that he will ever let go.

 

When Andrew finally pulls away and lets his eyes open, the first thing he sees is Eggsy’s closed eyelids. “I’ve always known I’ll never compare to him.” Andrew says, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on Eggsy’s cheeks. Eggsy ducks his head but Andrew can still see how the younger man’s eyes tighten as his brows furrow. “Eggsy.” Andrew murmurs, tilting his head to see the younger man’s face better, “I’m okay with it, because even if I can’t compare to him, I know you love me. A lot, I would assume.” He says with a small smile, finally getting Eggsy to look at him. There are a lot of emotions warring in the younger man’s eyes, so he adds, “And I’m not going to compete against a dead man—no offense to him” that last part finally gets a small smile and a snort from the younger man.

 

“And I know that you see him in me sometimes,” Andrew says after a brief pause. He feels Eggsy flinch, ever so slightly, but he pushes through, “and I’ve thought, back then, that maybe you thought were in love with me for that reason alone,”

 

“Drew, I—” Eggsy starts, but Andrew moves one of his thumbs to the younger man’s lips, ever so gently, to get him to listen.

 

“Maybe at the start, you were interested because of that. But Harry and I? We’re two different people, and I can see that from the stories of him you’ve told me before, no matter how few of them were. He liked suits, sometimes I despise them, I like my hair quite long and natural, he liked it perfect, and the only fighting I know is basic self-defense.” Andrew says meaningfully, pauses, then adds, “then I’ll run on the other direction as quickly as I can.” That gets him a breathless chuckle, so he lets his fond smile show. He lets the silence fill them for a while, lets Eggsy process as much as he possibly can, then continues, “So it’s okay to be sad, or, or cry when you remember him. I won’t begrudge you—or him—for making you fall so deeply in love with him that no one can match up to him, okay?” Eggsy nods, albeit jerkily, so Andrew finally leans down and takes the younger man’s lips with his.

 

Andrew doesn’t know how long how he and Eggsy make-out, but he hears the younger man’s stomach growl and he can’t help but pull away to laugh softly. He can see the younger man pouting and can’t help but give him a peck on the lips. He pulls away to start cooking. Everything he needs is already out, instructing the younger man now and again.

 

The morning is spent with a lighter air.

 

By the time lunch time comes, they finally decide to go to the coffee shop to have proper introductions—which thrilled Andrew’s employees—then have some lunch at the diner a few blocks from it. After their lunch, they spend the day walking around, simply talking and enjoying each other’s company. It’s nice, and Andrew hopes they will get more moments like this, just him and Eggsy, walking aimlessly, talking as if they have known each other for decades, enjoying each other’s presence and the little shy looks they share.

 

They basically spend the week in the same manner, but with a lot of making-out and necking happening. Eggsy has beard burns because, as it turns out, he has pretty sensitive skin and Andrew isn’t really keen on shaving—not that Eggsy is complaining. The younger man seems to like the feel of Andrew’s beard on his skin.

 

They don’t have sex during that time, not for the lack of interest, but simply because they are always tired from whatever trip they take in the morning to actually have the energy to have sex. Today, today is different, though.

 

They decide that they should stay in for the day, watch some Supernatural because it turns out Eggsy isn’t familiar of the show. Andrew wasn’t aware of it back then either, until Anna forced him to watch the first season, and then he was hooked.

 

(“You’ve never seen Supernatural?!” Ana exclaimed, as if she was scandalized and really, what was the big deal? It was just a TV show. So Andrew simply frowned confusedly at her, and then her face turned determined and Andrew honestly did not know if he should be afraid or not.

 

The following day, while he was in his office doing some work, Ana came in and handed him a box set of DVDs, there was a lot and Andrew wasn’t really sure of what to do and before he could ask, Ana said, “They haven’t released the one for season eleven, but you can watch it all on Netflix.” And then she promptly left his office, leaving him dumbfounded.

 

By the end of the week, he was arguing about angels and demons and _goddamned Winchester brothers_ with her.)

 

They are lying on the couch, sprawled on it, to be honest, with Eggsy right on top of him, lying on his chest. It should probably bother him, but Eggsy’s body feels nice on top of his, the younger man’s weight isn’t too much that he won’t be able to breathe.

 

It is on the eight episode that Eggsy turns his head, his chin on Andrew’s chest, and looks at him intently. Andrew feels the stare, so he returns it. After a short while, Eggsy stretched out to reach his lips. It starts with small, innocent pecks until it turns into a full-blown make-out session which, _probably_ lasts an episode or two. Andrew’s been hard since the first half hour and he knows that Eggsy is as well. It’s hard to mistake Eggsy’s hard cock poking his thigh for anything else.

 

Eggsy pulls back with a gasp, both of them panting hard, then breathily says, “Wanna finish things upstairs?”

 

“ _Hell yes._ ” Andrew gasps then pulls Eggsy for one last hard kiss before pushing the younger man up so that they can get off the couch. “Wait for me upstairs, I’ll follow you in a short while.”

 

“Don’t make me wait too long.” Eggsy says with a wink as he walked up the stairs. Andrew can’t help but watch the younger man’s ass as he walks away, and he knows Eggsy is very much aware of this fact.

 

He quickly cleans up and then shuts the TV off. He goes around the house, making sure that everything is locked and then promptly runs upstairs to the young man—hopefully—waiting on his bed. He lost his erection earlier as he cleans up but it’s slowly returning as the thought of what is about to happen returns to his mind.

 

When he finally, _finally_ enters the bedroom, Eggsy is already waiting there, very much naked, and lying on his stomach on the bed, his knees bent under him with already two fingers inside his ass. How he found the lube is beyond Andrew, but he hastily removes his clothes anyway.

 

After Andrew gets on the bed, it’s practically a blur of sweaty limbs, messy and passionate kisses, and moans and gasps from both of them.

 

Andrew loves the feel of Eggsy’s naked skin against his, how his hands slip now and then from Eggsy’s hips whenever they get too enthusiastic, the way Eggsy whines when Andrew slows down, because he doesn’t want the feeling of Eggsy clenching around him to end yet, the sound of Eggsy’s gasps whenever he tickles the younger man’s nipples with his thumbs or when he hits that right spot inside Eggsy, how Eggsy bares his neck for his mouth, his teeth, letting Andrew suck marks there, as if he wants Andrew to _claim_ him, and then moans out a loud, “Oh, fuck, _Andrew_!” and Andrew doesn’t realize until then that hearing his given name from that sinful mouth can excite him even more.

 

When Eggsy finally comes, he does so with a breathless moan of Andrew’s name, saying, “ _I love you_ ” right after. Andrew follows soon after, tensing with a bite on Eggsy’s shoulder and a sudden hard thrust against the younger man, making him shudder as if he actually feels Andrew’s cum spurting inside him.

 

They lay there for a while, panting because neither can deny how intense their lovemaking was. Eggsy’s still on his stomach, with Andrew plastered against his back, but the younger man isn’t complaining. Still, Andrew wraps his arms around Eggsy, then gently rolls them on their sides, his cock still firmly inside the younger man.

 

When they can finally breathe better, Andrew slowly pulls out, moaning at the feeling of Eggsy clenching around him. He takes off the condom and ties it off, then leans over the younger man to drop it in the trash can by his bed, then promptly flops down again, his arm curving around Eggsy’s waist.

 

“Wonder how it’d feel without the condom.” Eggsy says absentmindedly, obviously thinking out loud. Andrew’s cock twitches at that thought, and he knows Eggsy can feel it against his ass. “Hmm. I’m clean and I’m pretty sure you are, too, but we can get tested tomorrow if you want. Just to be sure.” Andrew groans, pulling Eggsy tighter against him as he hears the younger man’s smile. _That_ is definitely something he likes to happen.

 

“Sleep.” Andrew says, patting the side of Eggsy’s ass twice, then slings a leg over the younger man’s, cocooning Eggsy’s body with his own. He feels too lazy to pull the covers over them, and he knows he’ll regret it at some point, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

 

He falls asleep to Eggsy wriggling in his arms and the covers somehow making it over their bodies, and he thinks he mumbles, _good boy_ , but he can’t be too sure. He thinks he hears Eggsy laugh, but he’s already lost consciousness by then.

 

( _A young man with potential_.

 

_Pretty Woman._

_My Fair Lady._

_What’s your name?_

_…_ )

 

Andrew wakes slowly, the cold of the morning making him shiver as the cool air kisses his bare back. His front is pretty warm, though, as if he has a furnace right there. He is somewhat ashamed that it takes him quite a while to remember that he and Eggsy have had sex— _made love_ —for the first time, the night prior. And he can’t stop his beaming smile.

 

He recalls the way Eggsy felt last night, how the younger man had an arm wrapped around Andrew’s neck, the other holding Andrew’s hip tight, as if he couldn’t get enough. He remembers how Eggsy bared his neck for him, simply asking for Andrew to nibble on his skin, moaning breathlessly as the tension built and built and built until they finally came.

 

Andrew tightens his hold on the body in his arms, nuzzling the back of Eggsy’s neck in the process, the smile still firmly on his face.

 

“Mm’no.” Comes a petulant mumble as the younger man tilts his head back a little, protecting the back of his neck from Andrew’s nuzzling. He still moves back against the older man’s chest, though, as if he can’t help but want the contact of their bodies, as if he wants to become one with Andrew.

 

Andrew can’t help the chuckle that escapes him at that, nor the gentle squeeze he gives Eggsy. He’s just so happy that he has someone he loves, and someone who loves him, in his arms. He wants to wakeup everyday to Eggsy in his arms, mumbling in protest when Andrew wakes up too early, or perhaps, vice versa on occasions. He wants to fall asleep to Eggsy’s head on his chest, because they simply fit like that, or his head on Eggsy’s chest when he feels bad and just wants someone to hold him. And isn’t that just nice? Andrew can really get used to the feeling.

 

Andrew give the back of Eggsy’s neck one last kiss, pats his hip and says in a soft voice, “I’ll start on breakfast.” Eggsy simply hums in response and then curls in on himself as Andrew gets off the bed. He picks up the pair of boxer shorts closer to him, which is probably Eggsy’s, and his discarded shirt from last night. Before he walks out of the door, he spares one last glance at the young man on his bed and smiles, then shakes his head and heads downstairs to cook breakfast.

 

When he gets downstairs, he decides to play Frank Sinatra, making sure to keep the volume low so it wouldn’t wake Eggsy. He goes to the kitchen and decides to make some bacons and eggs, and perhaps some toasts and coffee to go along with it.

 

Roughly half an hour later, he hears footsteps coming from upstairs, followed by a loud yawn. Soon enough, Andrew feels Eggsy press his forehead against his back as the younger man mumbles in a rough, low voice, “Mornin’” then promptly yawns again. He finishes preparing the food on their plates before he finally turns to wrap his arms around the younger man. He takes notice of the fact that Eggsy has the blanket wrapped around his body as the younger man leans into him, opening his arms, and the blanket, to return Andrew’s hug. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Eggsy is probably still naked under the sheet.

 

“You could have at least worn some boxers.” Andrew says with amusement, his body starts swaying gently as the song _Fly Me to the Moon_ starts playing. He hums along the song, wanting to dance with the limp man in his arms.

 

“Can’t. You’re wearing my pants.” Eggsy mumbles against his chest, making Andrew pause they’re mini-dance.

 

“What?” He asks, pulling away slightly to try and see the younger man’s face.

 

“My pants. You’re wearing it. Too lazy to get ‘nother one from my case.” Andrew remains quiet for a while, until he remembers that pants is a term for underwear in the UK.

 

He puts his chin on top of Eggsy’s head then resumes to swaying their bodies gently. “You could have worn mine.”

 

“Mmm. M’comfy.” Eggsy replies, nuzzling his head on Andrew’s chest, making the latter huff a soft chuckle.

 

Andrew pulls back a little, moving his hands to cup the younger man’s face and tilt his head up, then leans down to give him a peck on the lips then says, “Go brush your teeth and wear something. Someone might see you through the windows.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes are half-lidded as he says with a small smirk, “Bet they’d like that,” then waggles his eyebrows, making the older man snort.

 

Since Andrew is basically inside the sheet as well, he moves his hands down to Eggsy’s bare ass and squeezes his cheeks hard, pulling the younger man closer to his body in the process, making Eggsy moan. “ _Go._ ” Andrew says with a fond smile as he pushes Eggsy away by the hips.

 

Eggsy does move back and, the little shit that he is, keeps the sheet wide open by the spread of his arms, giving Andrew a beautiful view of his naked front, his soft cock dangling right there, some bruises that Andrew sucked on Eggsy’s skin slightly visible. He’d willingly grab the young man in front of him and have his wicked ways with him, but that will just leave their breakfast untouched to cool, and he knows that they’ll probably end up going on a sex marathon with a lot of power naps in between, and he would really rather not waste a day like that. So he lets Eggsy walk away, the younger man winking at him before he finally turns around.

 

When Eggsy finally comes back downstairs, Andrew is done setting the table, and is just waiting for the younger man on the dining table. Eggsy gives him a wink as he saunters towards the table in only Andrew’s boxers, the older man rolling his eyes fondly at the younger man. When Eggsy is finally on his seat, they start eating their breakfast.

 

After breakfast, they both wash the dishes by hand, because Andrew still doesn’t like a dishwasher and prefers to wash them by hand. Eggsy simply smiles at him fondly as he tells the older man that he’d do the dishes since Andrew is the one who made them breakfast.

 

Andrew should really take a shower now, while the younger man is washing the dishes, but he finds himself sitting on the counter, listening to Eggsy talk animatedly. He hums and laughs at certain moments and he can’t help feeling so content.

 

When Eggsy finishes washing the dishes, the younger man suggests a bath, “And I mean we’ll be using that large bathtub of yours.”

 

“That’s like swimming in your own dirt—”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

So now they’re finally sitting in Andrew’s bathtub, Eggsy’s back on his chest, his arms around Eggsy’s waist as the younger man plays with the bubbles floating around them, a childlike smile on his beautiful face. Andrew can’t help but smile, nuzzling his head on Eggsy’s neck, running his nose behind his ear and letting his lips flutter over right after. Eggsy tilts his head to one side, most likely unconsciously, to let Andrew gently explore.

 

After a while, the water is starting to cool down, and Andrew finally tells the younger man that they should probably get out of the tub now, then asking Eggsy to remove the drain stopper. Andrew sees the younger man pout, but does as he is told. As the water drains, Andrew turns to set the shower on a slightly lower temperature then turns it on to rinse the suds out of their bodies. He hears Eggsy’s breath hitch behind him, making him turn slightly, a question in his eyes.

 

Eggsy’s eyes are wide as he stares at him. Andrew can’t discern the look on Eggsy’s face, there are too many emotions flitting through the younger man’s eyes for him to define one. He turns fully now and gently cups Eggsy’s face with both hands. Eggsy flinches, barely noticeable but there, and Andrew decides to ignore it.

 

“Eggsy?” Andrew asks softly, afraid that the younger man might break if his voice gets any louder.

 

Eggsy shakes his head, blinking his eyes rapidly, going back to himself, then exhales shakily and brokenly says, “Did you know you have a [tattoo](http://payload68.cargocollective.com/1/5/182892/3677157/Tamil%20Nadu%20Handloom%20Mark-2.jpg)?”

 

“I—yes.” Andrew replies, caught off guard by the question. He remembers it well, right between his shoulder blades, Charlie being awed that he has one, which by the looks of it, quite old, too. She didn’t think that someone as well-spoken as Andrew would ever think of getting a tattoo.

 

Eggsy’s eyes turn downwards as he pulls back a little, a hand going to Andrew’s right thigh, right where a scar he has always assumed as something he got from an accident when he was younger. He can feel Eggsy’s fingers trailing over the scar, then move up to his lower back, on his hipbone, where another old scar is.

 

Eggsy continues to run his hands all over his skin, feeling scars that are barely there anymore, confident that he knows where each scar is placed. Though confused, Andrew lets the younger man do this, hoping for an explanation right after.

 

After what feels like forever, Eggsy finally stops, sits by the edge of the tub and looks a little lost. Andrew kneels in front of the younger man, right between his legs, and tilts his head to one side, trying to catch his gaze and softly says, “Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy slowly lifts his gaze, looking back at Andrew, then slowly wraps his arms around the older man’s neck, hugging him tight. Andrew returns the embrace and waits for the younger man to collect himself.

 

“Let’s rinse off, yeah?” Eggsy says roughly, “then I’ll just have to call my boss for something important.” Then, as an afterthought, he adds, “in private.”

 

When Eggsy is slowly pulling away, Andrew tightens his arms around him and says, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. He needs to know what’s wrong, what Eggsy’s reaction is all about. All he knows is that it has something to do with him.

 

“Drew—”

 

“Eggsy, _please_.” Andrew basically chokes out the last word, tightening his hold around the younger man. Eggsy’s still tense, as if he still wants to lie about whatever it is, so he adds, “Don’t you think I deserve to know? I must have done something wrong and I want to _fix it_. _Please_.”

 

Eggsy pulls back, just a little bit so Andrew lets him. Andrew thinks that Eggsy is finally going to speak up, but instead he says, “I’m sorry.” The defeat must have been too obvious on his face, because then Eggsy adds, “But I _promise_ I’ll tell you after I talked to my boss.” Andrew nods, albeit hesitantly and Eggsy obviously picks up on that, “Drew, please. Just—just trust me, okay?” Andrew gives another nod. Eggsy gives him a small smile, then leans down to kiss him.

 

They rinse off the suds, dry themselves and wear some comfortable clothes—basketball shorts and t-shirt for Andrew and boxer shorts and one of Andrew’s Henleys for Eggsy. Andrew is just thankful that is going to call his boss from the house, instead of leaving to go somewhere. Eggsy gives him an apologetic smile before he goes to the guest’s bedroom. And locks it behind him.

 

Andrew decides to start cooking lunch to busy himself. He decides to do a dish he learned from Chris, a Filipino friend, something the man calls as Filipino style pork steak.

 

He takes a [sauté pan](http://www.agrillthing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Simply-Calphalon-Nonstick-5-qt.-Saut%C3%A9-Pan-Cover-0.jpg) from where it is hanging and fills it almost halfway with water from the tap, then puts it on the stove to boil, covering it. As the water warms up, he takes out two pieces of pork out of the freezer, puts it in one of his microwaveable bowls then puts it in the microwave, selecting the setting that will defrost it.

 

He places it on the counter for the meantime, then gets a red onion and a _kalamansi_. He slices the onion into strips then sets it aside with the _kalamansi_ for now. The water is boiling now, so Andrew puts the pork in, lowering the heat temp to let it cook.

 

As he waits for the meat to cook, he starts on the rice, rinsing it twice then finally filling it with a slightly more amount of water than the amount of rice he put and turns the rice cooker on. He then checks on the pork to see its progress, even though he knows it would take at least as long as the rice to cook, and then a few more for the water to evaporate fully.

 

He can’t think of anything else to do, so he decides to watch some TV, hoping it will actually distract him. There’s nothing good but he still lets it play in the background, absently watching whatever is happening.

 

Twenty minutes in, he goes back to the kitchen to remove the sauté pan’s cover, so that the water will evaporate quickly, then decides to just wait for the next ten to fifteen minutes it will take for most of the water to be gone. The rice is done cooking by now, but he lets it be to keep it warm. About twelve minutes in, the pan is almost out of water already, so takes the vegetable oil and the soy sauce. Since he likes the pork steak a little bit oily, he puts slight more oil than what Chris has told him before, then puts the onion strips along with it, stirring gently to spread it. He pours a good amount of soy sauce as he stirs gently, takes the _kalamansi_ and cuts it in half, then squeezes the juice into the pan.

 

He puts the cover back on the pan and decides to let it sit for a while for the flavors to soak through the pork. As he lets it sit, he thinks of finally setting out the table, but when he turns, Eggsy is right by the doorway, giving him a half smile, startling him.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Andrew asks, taking a hesitant step towards the younger man. Eggsy obviously notices his hesitance, of course he does, because he takes the initiative to walk to him.

 

Eggsy leans up on the soles of his feet and gives Andrew a soft peck, something the older man would admit to chasing as the younger man pulls away. But he does cup Andrew’s face with one hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth on his cheekbones.

 

“Not that long. Food smells great, by the way.” Eggsy says, then pulls him down for another soft kiss. “I need you to come with me upstairs.” Eggsy whispers in between their lips. Andrew nods, then turns to turn the stove off and lets himself be pulled towards the stairs by Eggsy.

 

Before they enter the guest’s bedroom, Eggsy turns to face him, a frown on his face as he says, “Before anything else, I want you to remember that I love you, more than anything. Just _you_. Okay?” He stares at the younger man for a while, then finally nods.

 

Eggsy pulls him towards the bed where a laptop is on. When he sees the screen, there is a bald man with thick framed glasses, staring at them with an open mouth, as if he can’t believe what he is seeing. “By the gods” the man on the screen says in an odd accent.

 

Andrew looks at Eggsy, the other man smiling softly at him but his eyes feel look sad. Eggsy looks back at the screen, a look of determination taking over his face, so Andrew does the same.

 

“Arthur.” Eggsy says to the bald man—Arthur—with a slightly professional air, but still sounds like they know each other well. This must be Eggsy’s boss then.

 

“Lamorak.” Arthur says after a short pause. Andrew wants to say something, but he doesn’t really know if he should speak so he settles for raising both of his eyebrows. Then Arthur continues, “I see Galahad isn’t as dead as we thought.” Eggsy squeezes his hand, so he returns the gesture, giving the comfort the younger man probably needs.

 

“Do you need me out of the room, sir?” Eggsy asks, Andrew’s head snapping towards him, wondering why he needs to talk to this Arthur man on his own.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I only need to inform him of the basics of his life.” Arthur replies, eyes still on Eggsy, as if Andrew isn’t even there.

 

“Excuse me. What?” Andrew finally asks, because things are getting more and more confusing for him.

 

The other man finally looks at him and says in a serious face, “Your name isn’t Andrew James Jr.”

 

“ _Excuse me_?” Andrew asks again, maybe more irritable than he wants.

 

“You’re not, because you’re Harry Anthony Hart, otherwise known as Galahad; born on the 18th of January 1965, recruited at Kingsman at a very early age due to outstanding academic and extracurricular performance, such as fencing, boxing, judo, taekwondo, kickboxing, archery and target shooting. You speak fifteen languages and know both BSL and ASL. Your father was the Arthur of when you were recruited, but he didn’t put you as a candidate because he thought you were too young to be exposed to such violence, but the Lancelot of that time put you forward.

 

“Normally, I would have done some tests to confirm your identity, but all the scar placements that Eggsy described earlier fits Harry exactly, even that tattoo on your back.” _And I trust him explicitly_ is something he doesn’t say but Andrew still hears, “I know it might seem too much, but it’s easier to do it this way. Now, I’ve sent the necessary files to Eggsy for you to read. Eggsy will be staying at a hotel for the meantime as you decide on what to do.” The screen goes blank.

 

It is quiet for a short while, both of them not really knowing what to do or say. It’s just not possible that he’s _the_ Harry that Eggsy’s been so in love with. His life isn’t a movie for that kind of thing.

 

“Never doubt that I love you, okay?” Eggsy finally breaks the silence, taking both of Andrew’s— _Harry’s_ —hands in his, turning his body slightly. “Both as Andrew and Harry” and the only thing he can do is nod. Then Eggsy lets go of his hands and clicks a few things on his laptop, typing something every now and then until Andrew’s picture pops out, along with some words which, now that he looks closely, appears to be his bio data of some sort.

 

He looks back up at Eggsy, who’s actually staring at him, then looks back down. What that Arthur man said earlier is the understatement of the year. What he’s seeing isn’t just too much. It’s beyond words and Adnrew’s not too sure of how he’ll handle it.

 

“You’ll figure this out.” Eggsy says, as if he knows what Andrew’s thinking, then kisses his temple and stands up. Andrew immediately grabs his wrist.

 

“Where are you going?” Andrew asks desperately. He doesn’t really want Eggsy to leave him now.

 

The younger man sighs softly, then moves to straddle him and wraps his arms around his neck. Andrew wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist to keep him there “I have to. You can’t have any outside influence on this.” Eggsy gives him a soft kiss, then says softly, “but you can call me whenever and I swear I’ll be here, alright?”

 

Andrew squeezes him tighter but eventually lets him go.

 

Eggsy packs a few clothes into his duffle bag and then changes into more decent clothes. Andrew sees him to the door and they have a lingering, passionate kiss before Eggsy finally leaves.

 

Andrew has pork steak for lunch and dinner that day.

 

It takes Andrew a day to finish scanning and reading most of the files, then another three for him to finally make a decision. On the fifth day, he finally calls Eggsy.

 

They are sitting on the couch facing each other, and Eggsy is obviously just as nervous as he is. But he also knows that right now, the ball is in his court and whatever his decision is, Eggsy will be there for him.

 

“I want to go back to London with you.” He blurts out and sees Eggsy’s eyes widen at the sudden outburst and as his natural accent finally shines through. He continues, “But I want to keep on living my life as Andrew.”

 

“Okay?” Eggsy says, sounding more like a question, when the pause lingers for a while.

 

“I imagine I managed the shop even from London and various missions, so I’ll keep on doing it.” He explains, getting more confident now. “I won’t be coming back to Kingsman, please understand that.” He never really realize how important it is that Eggsy understands that he doesn’t want to be an agent anymore until the younger man nods understandingly, causing him to release the breath he doesn’t know he has been holding. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the same man anymore.” He pauses, knowing Eggsy will understand what he’s not saying out loud, _I can’t be the Harry you knew anymore_.  _I might not even remember anything at all._

 

And when Eggsy throws his arms around his neck, Andrew— _no_ — _Harry_ knows it’s going to be okay.

 

“I love you, Drew.” Eggsy mumbles against his neck.

 

“It’s Harry.” He chokes out. And Eggsy is laughing weakly against his neck. And if Harry feels something wet on his neck, he doesn’t mention it.

 

“ _Yes, Harry._ ”

 

After that quite emotional day, if Harry says so himself, they start packing for London. They decided that they will be going back at least yearly so that Harry can still mind his shop personally and he doesn’t really want to fully cut ties with those he has made friends with.

 

They stay in San Francisco for three more days, because Warren wanted a farewell party for both Eggsy and Harry. The following day, a Kingsman car drives to a private property with a huge empty lot, which turns out to be the property of a former Kingsman agent, leaving it to the use of the agency. There is a private jet waiting for them.

 

They take their duffle bags and get out of the car. The driver drives off but neither man notices. Eggsy takes his hand and squeezes it in reassurance. Harry gladly returns it and they walk towards their ride hand in hand. As they finally get in the jet, Eggsy turns around, forcing Harry to stop, then asks, “Are you sure you want to come with me?” There is so much emotion in Eggsy’s voice, so much uncertain, yet so much assurance that he would not begrudge him if he says no. But before Harry can respond, Eggsy continues, “Because you know I can still visit you, right? Especially now that Merlin knows who you really are. You can keep on being Andrew here and be safe.” Eggsy sounds like it’s taking everything he has to say all of that, as if his throat is constricting, as if he’s struggling to get the words out.

 

Harry closes the distance between them even more, cups the younger man’s face in between his palms and leans down to give him a soft, lingering kiss. He pulls away with a soft gasp, opens his eyes which closed earlier, and says in a soft tone, “I’m sure.”

 

“But this has been the only home you’ve known.” Eggsy says brokenly, as if he feels he’s taking something precious away from him, and he’s shaking head, even before Eggsy finishes his sentence and gives him another kiss.

 

“ _You_ are my home.” Harry says, cliché as it is, and Eggsy smiles, a small but genuinely happy one, and nods once then pulls Harry inside the jet, leads him to their seats and holds his hand tight.

 

_I’m finally home_.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering why I did not apologize for being non-Brit, esp for the writing, it's because Harry is basically an American here. So, that. Also, I want all of you to know that I had a harder time writing "Harry" as I finish this because I got so used to typing "Andrew". xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](http://galahadtoloveeggsy.tumblr.com/post/122610040938/soul-mates)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com), if you want. You can even throw some prompts at me via [Inspire Me](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com/submit) section thingy. :D
> 
> Just some random shit to tell you. Fergie's London Bridge is playing nonstop on my YouTube. Ahahaha. xD
> 
> **ETA** :  
> Whenever Andrew/Harry laughs, listen to Colin's laugh [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uwkl4ovGgQ).
> 
> **ETA**  
>  I changed one of Harry's pictures. :)


End file.
